swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Coper
was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online and was one of the original 1,000 beta testers for the VRMMORPG. Appearance Coper was a young man who was about fourteen years old with slightly long brown hair and was of average height. His features gave off the impression of being a serious person. His equipment consisted of a light leather armor and buckler bought at Horunka Village and the initial weapon, Small Sword. Personality Coper was a computer addict, similar to Kirito, and was one of the lucky one thousand players who were given the chance to play the beta test of Sword Art Online. Coper had a strong will to survive and would have done anything in order to ensure his return to the real world. This selfish attitude was seen when he willingly abandoned the new players after Kayaba Akihiko's revelation and when he tried to kill Kirito in order to get the «Little Nepent's Ovule» quest item.Volume 8, First Day Background Coper was one of the lucky one thousand players who were given the chance to play the first VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. Pleased with the game, Coper continued to play after it was released to the general public. However, his enjoyment was disrupted when Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the game, revealed the truth behind the game. Coper, realizing that he was in a life and death situation, abandoned the new players and headed to Horunka Village to strengthen himself by acquiring the Anneal Blade. Chronology Aincrad Arc First Day While doing the «Secret Medicine of the Forest» quest needed to acquire the Anneal Blade, Coper meets a player named Kirito and proposes that they work together to acquire the rare quest item, «Little Nepent's Ovule». After some thinking, Kirito agrees and the two proceed to kill Little Nepents, hoping that one with a flower would soon appear. After killing more than a hundred Little Nepents, Kirito manages to acquire the quest item. Upon seeing this, Coper, intending to kill Kirito and steal the item, attacks the fruit of a Little Nepent, activating a trap that attracts a great number of the eyeless monster to their location. He then proceeds to use the «Hiding» skill, unaware that the skill is ineffective against monsters who doesn't rely on sight. Soon, the duo are surrounded and Kirito manages to escape. Coper, however, is overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies and is killed. Abilities Equipment Small Sword: Coper used a Small Sword, the initial equipment given during the start of the game. Though it was inferior to the Bronze Sword sold at Horunka Village, Coper preferred it due to it being more durable against the Little Nepents, the monsters that drops the quest item that would reward him with the Anneal Blade. Light Leather Armor: Coper wore a Light Leather Armor that increased his defense. Though it is lower compared to Metal Equipment, the leather armor is sufficient enough for one who aims to be a solo player. Buckler: Coper held a Buckler in his left hand in order to increase his defense. References Navigation es:Coper ru:Копер pl:Coper en:Coper Kategorie:Männlich